Même si tu n'est plus là
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Naruto est dévasté par une mort. Mais une lueur d'espoir arrive chez lui...


Il pleut aujourd'hui. Pourtant hier on l'a enterré il y avait un soleil magnifique, comme si elle nous disait adieu et nous demandait de ne pas être triste. Alors pourquoi je suis triste? Pourquoi je suis seul?

Sasuke est partit et Sakura vient de mourir en mission. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. L'équipe 7 n'existe plus. Elle a été anéantie par le temps et nos erreurs.

Je ne veut plus voir personne. Qu'on me laisse seul!

J'entends toquer. Non je veux être seul!

Naruto-kun? S'il te plaît ouvres moi.

_Hinata?! _Je ne veux pas la voir. Je risque d'être méchant avec elle alors qu'elle aussi souffre de la perte de Sakura.

Pendant la mise en terre du cercueil elle a pleuré, soutenue par Kiba et Shino. Ino aussi pleurait. Shikamaru et Choji ont du avoir du mal à la calmer tellement elle était triste.

Kakashi-senseï a essayé de me soutenir mais je me suis dégagé. Je veux être seul, si je reste seul je suis sûr de ne faire de mal à personne.

Naruto-kun. Ouvres je t'en prie!

À quoi bon. J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de gens. J'en ai assez. _Sasuke, Ero-senin, Sakura. _C'est trop! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je n'ai même pas faim. Je n'ai même pas l'envie d'aller chez Ichiraku manger des ramens.

Unzumaki Naruto! Maintenant ça suffit! Tu vas ouvrir cette porte immédiatement!

Elle s'énerve. Pourquoi veut-elle me voir? Pourquoi insiste-t-elle? La porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Très peu de lumière entre chez moi. Je suis assis comme une loque devant la fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber et glisser sur le verre.

Naruto-kun, suis moi.

Non.

Ma voix est enrouée, je n'ai pas parlé depuis la mort de Sakura il y a quatre jour maintenant. Les gouttes de pluies sur cette fenêtre me semblent intéressantes. Plus intéressantes que le reste.

Naruto-kun s'il te plaît. Lèves toi, vas te doucher, te changer et suis moi.

Pourquoi faire?

On a une surprise pour toi.

«On»?

Viens. Ne poses pas de questions.

Je décide de faire confiance à Hinata. Je me lève alors et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je mets mes vêtements à laver et passe sous la douche une bonne dizaine de minutes en finissant par un jet d'eau froide pour bien me réveiller.

Que m'aurai dit Ero-senin? Que je dois continuer à avancer? Que j'ai toujours mes amis? C'est vrai. Ils sont toujours là. Pourtant je commence à croire que la disparition de Sakura laissera une cicatrice en moi. Cette blessure ne se fermera vraiment jamais. Cette plaie en moi sera constamment à vif qu'importe avec qui je suis.

Je met un jean et un tee-shirt noir. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. C'est incroyable! En dix minutes à peine, Hinata à nettoyé mon appartement, ouvert tous les volets et a même fait à manger! Des nouilles soba!

Je suis désolée. Je me suis permise de faire le ménage et la cuisine. J'ai pensé que ça pourrai t'aider un peu.

Merci. Ça me fait plaisir.

Mon ton est un peu morose mais je suis sûr qu'elle sait ou plutôt qu'elle comprend que je lui en suis reconnaissant de faire autant pour moi.

Tu dois avoir faim non?

Elle me sourit, mais elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse. Mon ventre gargouille. Je me souviens alors que j'ai passé trois jours sans manger!

Oui! Je suis sûr que ce sera super bon!

Je m'installe à table. Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire à Hinata alors que voir les autre ça me fait mal?

Je commence à manger. J'en propose à Hinata mais elle décline mon offre en précisant qu'elle a mangé avant de venir me voir. Soudain une nouvelle question s'impose dans mon esprit.

Dis moi Hinata, il est quelle heure?

Bientôt deux heure de l'après midi.

Ah.

Je finis de manger mes nouilles en silence. C'était délicieux. Faudra que je la remercie avec un grand sourire quand j'en aurai la force. Si elle me revient un jour.

_Sasuke? Tu le sais que Sakura est morte au moins? Tu le sais que la team 7 n'existe plus?_

Je me lève et pose mes couverts dans l'évier.

Tu es prêts à me suivre?

Ouai.

Malgré le ton enjoué qu'elle prend je sens toute sa tristesse.

Tu sais Hinata t'es pas obligée de faire semblant. Je sais bien que tu es triste. Ne te force pas à sourire pour moi.

Ne dis pas ça!

Son sourire l'a quitté et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux laiteux.

Si je souris, c'est pour que tu souries à nouveau! Je te l'ai déjà dit non?! C'est toujours toi qui m'a aidée et qui m'a sauvée! Alors je te demande de me laisser faire pareil pour une fois! Si je te souris, si j'ai envie de continuer à avancer malgré l'absence de Sakura, c'est parce que sans elle tu ne serais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui et tu ne ferais certainement pas attention à moi!

Elle pleure mais se retient de ne pas s'effondrer. Je me demande si elle a raison.

Je me souviens de l'examen Chūnin, elle s'est battue contre Neji et je l'ai encouragé. Je ne sais plus pourquoi? Peut être parce que sa présence m'apaise et me permet de me sentir mieux.

Hinata, merci beaucoup de prendre soin de moi. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que ta gentillesse apaise toutes mes blessures. Que même à tes côtés la disparition de Sakura me fera moins de mal si tu restes avec moi.

Elle est rouge comme une pivoine mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens aussi un peu bête. Je la trouve belle.

Tu veux bien venir avec moi Naruto-kun?

Elle me tend la main mais ne me regarde pas tellement, elle est gênée. Je le prend doucement. Elle a les mains fines et douces je ne m'y attendait pas trop.

On sort main dans la main et elle m'emmène quelque part en courant. Je sais où elle m'emmène. Au cimetière.

On passe devant plusieurs tombes mais on ne ralentit qu'une fois qu'on est devant celle d'Ero-senin. On lui a fait une tombe même si on a pas récupéré son corps. C'est un monument en sa mémoire comme dit mamie Tsunade. Dessus il y a une bouteille de saké et des fleurs la vieille a du passer par là. On continue en marchant. On passe devant la tombe d'Asuma-sensei où une cigarette brûle et enfin on est là. Cet endroit maudit. Sa tombe à elle. La tombe toute neuve et toute fleurie où brûle de l'encens. La tombe de Sakura.

Il y a quelque chose de différent sur cette tombe. À l'enterrement, Ino a laissé un foulard, Shikamaru et Choji des branches de cerisiers en fleurs, Kiba, Shino et Hinata, on laissé des photos de nous à l'académie et tout comme Iruka-sensei. Kakashi a posé ses clochette en argent et moi j'ai attaché son bandeau frontal autour de la pierre tombale.

Mais, il y a quelque chose en plus aujourd'hui. Un kunaï gravé si je ne me trompe pas. Il y a écrit dessus : «_Merci, je t'aime. S.» _

S.? qui ça peut être? Minute je connais ce kunaï. C'est un qui vient de Konoha. Mais l'écriture c'est pas celle de Sakura. C'est celle de... C'est la sienne!

Celle de Sasuke! Alors il le sait! Et il est rentré à Konoha pour lui laisser un message.

Quel idiot! Non mais vraiment! J'avais promis à Sakura de lui ramener Sasuke! Comment j'ai pu oublier cette promesse?! Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je dois continuer à avancer même si c'est dur, même si elle n'est plus là je dois tenir ma promesse envers elle!

_Sakura, pardonnes moi, je te le ramènerai promis. Même si je dois y passer ma vie. Je ramènerai Sasuke au village à tes côtés. Avec l'aide de mes amis. Et merci. Merci d'avoir été avec moi toutes ces années. Merci et adieu, mon amie, Sakura._

Je me tourne subitement vers Hinata qui regarde le ciel. Il y a une éclaircie et un arc-en-ciel se dessine au dessus de nous. Hinata est comme absorbée par les sept couleurs du ciel. Son visage est un peu triste mais ses yeux sont emplis d'espoir et de chaleur.

Hinata?

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi.

Oui?

Merci. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmené ici et montré ce message. Merci pour tout. Je dois aller voir mamie Tsunade pour lui demander l'autorisation de partir avec une super équipe pour retrouver Sasuke. Cette fois on va y arriver!

C'est une très bonne idée. J'espère que tu vas y arriver.

Non. Je n'y vais pas tout seul. On va y arriver tous ensembles. Et cette fois tu viens avec moi!

Ah euh mais...

Pas de mais! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui m'aide depuis toujours. Et puis si tu n'avais pas été là je ne me tiendrai pas debout aujourd'hui.

Je... C'est que...

Tu n'as rien de prévu pour le moment n'est ce pas?

Euh non.

Alors viens avec moi. Je t'emmène manger chez Ichiraku pour fêter notre nouveau départ!

D'accord!

Je lui prend la main et je la traîne dans tout le village jusqu'à mon restaurant de ramens préféré. Kiba et Shino y sont déjà avec Ino, Shikamaru et Choji.

Hey les gars!

Ils se retournent tous.

Oh Naruto. Hinata.

J'ai une super nouvelle! On va partir tous ensemble pour retrouver Sasuke! Si mamie Tsunade est d'accord.

Pourquoi maintenant?

Pourquoi pas maintenant hein Kiba?! Bref! Il faut que j'aille le lui demander! On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes. Oh et Shikamaru viens avec moi. J'ai besoin d'un jonin.

Naruto. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Allé Shikamaru viens! Le message veut dire qu'il nous attend!

Non ça veut juste dire qu'il sait que Sakura est morte.

Ino sanglote avant de dire :

Vas-y Shika. Ramènes Sasuke à Sakura. S'il te plaît.

Bon. Je te suis Naruto.

Shikamaru se lève. Il serre l'épaule d'Ino avec sa main et me suit dans les rues de Konoha.

Une fois devant le bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru toque et attend.

Entrez.

Sa voix est glacée comme après la mort de Jiraya.

Maître Hokage.

Ah, bonjour Shikamaru, Naruto. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mamie Tsunade je voudrai que vous me donniez l'autorisation de monter une équipe pour partir chercher Sasuke.

Penses tu vraiment que ce soit le moment pour m'ennuyer avec ça?!

Mais le kunai le message c'est clair non?!

Naruto! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes! Mais si ça me permet d'avoir la paix alors oui! Vas-y. Vas-y pars. Shikamaru donnes moi les noms des personnes qui partent avec vous.

Naruto? Qui tu veux amener?

Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji et euh... Je pense que ça ira.

D'accord. Allez y et cette fois remmenez lui Sasuke.

Bien maître Hokage.

Ça marche mamie Tsunade!

On repart avec Shikamaru en courant jusqu'à chez Ichiraku.

On part maintenant! Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kibav levez vous on y va!

Euh et moi?

Shino...

_Oups j'ai encore oublié Shino!_

Je regarde Shikamaru qui se retient de rire devant ma tête certainement déconfite.

Viens aussi!

Tu m'avais oublié n'est ce pas?

Pas du tout! Bon on y va!

Nous quittons le village.

Je sais parfaitement où il m'attend. Sasuke est dans la vallée de la fin.

Naruto-kun, tu veux qu'on t'attende un peu plus loin pour que tu puisses discuter tranquillement avec Sasuke?

Oui s'il vous plaît. Hinata tu peux le voir?

Je vais essayer de le trouver. Byakugan!

Kiba?

Je le flaire hein Akamaru!

Ouaf!

Hinata regarde vers le Sud.

Oui.

Je me sens fébrile. Et si je m'étais trompé?

Je le vois! Il est debout au milieu de la vallée.

OK. Merci Hinata.

Naruto! On va se poster en arc de cercle dans un périmètre de cinq mètres dans les arbres.

La voix de Shikamaru me parvient mais je ne l'entend pas vraiment.

D'accord.

Fais attention à toi Naruto-kun.

Je sais.

Je me sépare de mes amis et me dirige vers la cœur de la vallée.

Je vois Sasuke de dos. Il est un peu vouté.

Sasuke?

Ah te voilà Naruto. Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt.

Viens on rentre.

Pas encore.

Il se tourne vers moi, je vois ses yeux noirs profondément marqués par la tristesse.

Tu sais, Sakura, elle m'a beaucoup manqué quand je suis parti. Et si elle est morte c'est de ma faute.

Non pas du tout! C'était juste une mission qui a mal tournée! Comme il en arrive tant d'autre.

Tu ne comprends pas! J'étais sur le lieu de sa mission pour la voir. Je voulais lui parler. Et elle m'a vu! Elle a pas évité un coup parce qu'elle m'a vu! Elle serait encore en vie si je n'y avais pas été!

Tu sais Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille.

Je sais. Mais est-ce suffisant? Quand les nukenins sont partis je suis allé la voir. Elle était encore en vie et je ne suis pas médecin alors elle s'est vidée de son sang devant moi qui ne pouvait rien faire!

Elle t'as dit quelque chose? Sakura, elle t'a parlé, non?

Oui.

Je suis très surpris par sa voix caverneuse.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle m'a regardé, elle a sourit et m'a dit : «Retournes à Konoha, tout le monde t'attend. Je suis contente de te revoir. Adieu Sasuke-kun, prends soin de toi.». C'est tout. Après elle est morte. Elle est morte mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente de me revoir alors que je l'ai abandonné! Je l'ai laissé mourir!

Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi! Sakura t'as demandé de vivre! Alors tu vas venir avec moi! Tout le monde est là.

Naruto, comment tu fais pour vouloir continuer à vivre alors qu'elle est partie?

Ce matin, j'étais dans le même état que toi. Mais j'ai compris grâce à Hinata que je devais continuer à vivre pour protéger son souvenir et que personne n'oublie celle qu'elle était.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Oui je sais mais c'est comme ça. Allé Sasuke on rentre. Je t'invite à manger chez Ichiraku!

Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage.

Oui, merci Naruto. Rentrons.

Je sors de ma poche son bandeau frontal de Konoha.

Il le remet en souriant un peu et nous rejoignons les autres.

Ils lui sourient tous. Nous reprenons le chemin du village en marchant. Sur le chemin on croise l'équipe de gros sourcil qui était partie ce matin. Et du coup on est tous ensemble.

Je suis sûr que Sakura est heureuse de nous voir nous tous avec Sasuke.

Nous sommes rentrés à Konoha et Gai-sensei a été chargé de faire un rapport à mamie Tsunade pour nous.

Et nous sommes là. Chez Ichiraku. Kiba et Shino se disputent et Neji et Tenten charrient Sasuke qui ne sourit plus vraiment. Ino discute calmement avec lui entre plusieurs blagues. Ils parlent du passé. Je ris quand je vois Shikamaru empêcher Choji de tout manger. Gros sourcils est partit s'entraîner. Je souris en voyant toutes ces personnes que j'aime rire. Je ne vois pas Hinata. Serait-elle partie? C'est dommage. J'aurai voulut lui parler.

Je me lève et pars faire un tour sous les regards interrogateurs de mes amis.

Naruto-kun! Attends s'il te plaît!

Ah Hinata, je me retourne. J'allais partir te chercher.

Ah bon?

Elle rougit. Je la trouve belle.

Oui. Je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi avant et aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup.

Je... Je t'en prie. Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit quand Pein a attaqué le village, mais je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ta joie et ta bonne humeur sont un soutient très important et je ne voulais pas que la mort de Sakura te retire ton sourire.

C'est grâce à toi que je peux sourire aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me secouer. Une personne qui me connait bien. Cette personne, il fallait que ce soit toi. Je ne sourie plus que pour toi Hinata.

Tiens? Elle est toute rouge. Pourtant je n'ai rien dit d'exceptionnel non? Elle sourit. Je préfère la voir sourire. Je la trouve vraiment très belle.

Je fais un pas vers Hinata, elle me regarde en souriant et fait elle aussi un pas vers moi. Elle semble vaincre un peu sa timidité. Ça lui va bien.

Consciemment ou pas, je prends Hinata dans mes bras et l'y serre doucement. Son visage est ostensiblement tourné vers le sol. D'une main lente, je lui prend son menton dans mes doigts et le tourne vers moi. Ses joues sont rouges, je la trouve mignonne. Je me penche vers elle et colle mon front au sien. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui pourrait briser le moment que je trouve parfait et magique. Je l'empêche de parler en scellant nos lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Il lui faut un temps mais elle y répond tendrement.

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Hinata! Trop cool!_

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sens tellement mieux quand elle est là. Tout me semble plus doux, plus lumineux. Le monde me semble moins triste quand elle est à mes côtés. Je crois que je l'aime. C'est ça. Je l'aime. Et l'avenir nous attend.


End file.
